Memories of You
by LeleB123
Summary: It's been Months the Digidestined defeated Malomyotismon. Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya has finally gotten over his long time crush Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, or so he thinks. One day while walking home something bad happens to Davis, that'll change his view on Kari all together. But, When Kari finds out what happens will she be able to cope? And how does "She" feel about Davis?
1. Chapter 1

Memories Of You

Chapter 1

"Davis, are you coming to practice?" Davis turned around and saw John Minamoto his friend and teammate coming toward him. "No, I'm sorry John, I've got to do somethings at home so I won't be able to," he said an apologetic look on his face. "Oh, that's ok man, I'll just ask Tony to cover for you."

"Ok, thanks again. And again, sorry."

"Nah, don't sweat it. I'll see ya later Davis bye."

"Bye."

After saying his goodbyes Davis headed home. Davis and his parents lived in 3 bedroom apartment complex. The place wasn't exactly roomy considering he lived with his 'hardly ever home parents' and obnoxious sister, and last but not least his friend and Digimon Veemon, who ate exactly as much as he. Davis finally made it up to the front door of his home, took his key out and unlocked the door; stepping inside.

"Hey, I'm-"

"Davis!"

"Huh? Wah!"

"I missed you, I thought you'd never comeback!" Before Davis had a chance to blink a blue dragon creature with crimson eyes jumped on him with so much force, that he had knocked him down hard on his butt.

"Geez, DemiVeemon, do we have to do this everyday? Besides I just go to school and football practice, then I come straight home."

"I know Davis, it's just sometimes I get really worried like something bad's going to happen to you." A worried expression appearing on his face. Davis saw the worried look on his friends face, "Don't worry Vee, nothing bad will ever happen to me, I promise!" Davis patted his chest in reassurance. "Yeah, you're right Davis, I don't know how I could doubt you," Veemon smiled a huge grin. "So Vee, are you hungry?" Davis asked. DemiVeemon stomach made a loud growl, giving Davis his answer. Davis chuckled, "I take that as a "Yes" then." Before Davis cooked the food he went down the hall and place his bag on his bed.

"Davis, I'm hungry!" he heard DemiVeemon whine from all the way in the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming, hold your horses!" Davis called from his room. Davis loved Veemon he did, he was like a younger brother and friend. But, sometimes trying to feed him and keep him out of trouble was just too much to handle. "So, Vee what do you want to eat?" Davis asked walking into the kitchen.

"Um... hmm... I wanna eat... Insta-noodles!"

"Ok, Insta-noodles it is!" Davis went over to the pantry and pulled out to cups of Insta noodles; he then went over to the tea kettle and began boiling the water. While DemiVeemon was waiting, he decided to start a interesting conversation with Davis. "Hey, Davis can I ask you a question?" he asked. "Yeah, anything. What's up?" DemiVeemon wasn't sure how Davis would react to the question, but he had to know.

"Um, Davis..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you... how do you feel about Kari-chan?"

"K-Kari?" Davis was caught off guard by the sudden bring up of the female Digidestined. Sure it's true that when he was younger he had a crush on her; not to mention he and T.K. rivaled for her affection, but he hadn't talked to or seen Kari since their last adventure to the Digital World. She probably had moved on to T.K. and was probably living a really happy life right now, logic told him he need to put the past behind him for the better. But, there was still this nagging feeling deep down that told him to hold on to hope.

"Davis? Um, Davis the tea kettle."

"..."

DemiVeemon's stomach growling really loud like a grizzly bear wait for more fish to swim up stream. This silence was killing him, so DemiVeemon being the devious little digimon he is decided to take matters in his own hands, or 'paws' in this case. He jumped out of his chair, moved it over to where Davis was standing, jumped on the top base of the chair, sucked in all the air he could til he could hold anymore, and with all his might shouted:

"DAVIS, THE TEA KETTLE!"

"Wah!" Davis jumped a DemiVeemon's loud voice causing him to fall on the ground. "Damn it Vee! Do you have to scream so loud?" Davis said with an annoyed look on his face. "I'm sorry Davis, but I tried calling you normally but you didn't seem to hear me, and the kettle was going off."

"O-Oh, sorry Vee," Davis said an apologetic look on his face. "That's ok Davis, now let's eat!" DemiVeemon said . "Yeah." Davis opened up both Insta-noodles, poured the hot water into both cups, then grabbed some spoons out of the draw and headed over to the table.

"Food, Food!" DemiVeemon began jumping up and down on the chair. Davis chuckled at his friends silliness. "Ok,ok. Clam down buddy before you fall!" "Ok, Davis." Davis placed one of the cups of the Insta-noodles in front of DemiVeemon, he then place the other cup on the opposite side for him, then he sat down.

"Here ya go, buddy," Davis said passing DemiVeemon a fork. "Don't forget to stir," Davis reminded. Every time Davis made Insta-noodles DemiVeemon would forget to stir, and then complain when the noodles tasted weird.

"Ok, Davis." After DemiVeemon was taken care of Davis sat down a begin eating his food.

Davis are you almost done with your homework?"

*Yawn* "Look Vee, if you keep complaining, I'll never finish my work."

"Ok, I'm sorry Davis it's just-"

"I know. So if this equal's this, then if I multiply this then... finally!"

"Well, Vee it looks like I'm done."

Finally, we *yawn* can go to sleep."

Davis turned off his light and got into bed, DemiVeemon went and laid over by a bunch of sheets. Davis couldn't sleep, he still thinking about what DemiVeemon said, "How do you feel about Kari-chan?"

"Hey, Vee?"

"Hmm?"

"About what you asked me earlier, about Kari I..."

"Yeah Davis?"

"No, I don't have any feelings for Kari anymore. We're just friends and that's it, ok?" With that said Davis turned over and closed his eyes, escaping to his dreams.

"Oh... ok."

"Night, Davis." But Davis didn't reply, so DemiVeemon assumed he was asleep. Davis said he didn't any feelings for Kari-chan, but was that really true? Did his friend have no feelings at all. DemiVeemon wasn't sure, but he knew only time could tell. "Davis..." DemiVeemon began to fall to sleep letting it take him to his land of dreams.

_To Be Continued!_

A/N: Well here's the first chapter of my new story. This is the first time I've ever written a fic for Digimon. I just hope it wasn't bad:( Well, anyway R&R! Stay tuned for the next Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of you

Chapter 2

"Here Davis!" Davis looked and saw the soccer ball heading in his direction. "I got it!" Davis caught the ball and started running towards the goal, he was almost there when another guy cut him off causing him to trip over his foot and skin his knee. "Ow, that hurt!" Davis whined. he got up an inspected his knee, it was bleeding. Everyone had seen Davis fall and ran over to see if he was ok. "Yo Davis, I'm sorry about that little guy," the guy who had tripped him said apologetically. Davis just looked at him and smiled and said, "Nah, I'm fine don't worry about it, I've been through worse before." Davis smiled getting up off the ground, he had a small pained look on his face but luckily no one saw it. 'I wouldn't be lying if I said it didn't stink though.'

"Kari-chan come here for a second!" one of the guys yelled. "Coming!" A girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and pink scarf carrying a first-aid kit ran up with worried look on her face. "What happened Aki-kun did you hurt yourself?" Akihiko shook his head, Kari breath a sighed of relief, "That's good, but why'd you call me over then?" "Well Kari-chan I wasn't the one who got hurt it was my friend Davis over there he said pointing at Davis. Kari looked at Davis with a worried look, a blush started to creep on his cheeks.

"N-No I'm f-fine really, it's just a little scrape trust me no need to worry." Davis rubbed the back on his head sheepishly. "Oh, ok. But at least let cover it up so it won't get infected, ok?" Kari said smiling. Davis felt his whole world stop for a second, but then he realized where he was. "O-Ok." Kari walked over to Davis bending down to inspect his cut to see how bad it was.

"Well Luckily it not that bad, I'll just clean it up and you should be good as new. So Davis do you live around here too?" Kari asked as she opened the medical kit and grabbed the disinfectant. "Ok, now this might sting a little," she said and she sprayed the fluid on Davis's cut, he flinched a bit from the pain. "Are you ok, did that hurt? I'm sorry," Kari said apologetically. "N-No I'm fine, and yeah I leave around here I live in an apartment building a couple of block down the way from here,' Davis stated. "Oh, cool maybe I drop by one day, you know just to say "hi," Davis imagined Kari random dropping by his house, he blushed. "Ok, your cuts been clean there shouldn't be any blood, but sadly I don't have anything to wrap it with up though sorry." "That's ok, I'll be-" "Oh wait, I do have something..." Kari began taking her scarf off from around her neck, she tied it around Davis's knee. "Here ya go all better!" She said smiling making Davis blush again.

"Thanks a lot Kari." Davis smiled. Kari blushed a bit from the kind comment she got from Davis, "You're welcome Davis." she smiled back. "Kari!" a voiced called causing Kari to turn around and Davis to look over Kari shoulder to see who had called her.

"Tai!" They both said in unison looking at each other. "Davis you know my big brother?" Kari asked. Davis nodded then he realized, "Wait Tai is your big brother!" Kari nodded. Tai ran up to the two, he looked like he was running for a long time, he was a bit out of breath.

"Geez... Kari how many times do I have to tell you not go out on your own. You know how worried mom and dad get," he said sternly. "I'm sorry Big bro, but Aki-kun really needed someone as a caretaker just in case someone got hurt. And it turns out that someone did, Davis here..." Tai looked over to see a boy with spiky hair and goggles smiling at him.

"Hi, Tai."

"Hey, Davis haven't seen you in a while, whatcha been up too?"

"Oh, nothing much just playing soccer. I accidentally cut my knee and your sister was able to fix good as new, so it was a good thing she was here."

"Oh, well... come on Kari we gotta get back before mom finishes dinner so let's go. "Ok, Tai coming," Kari said grabbing her first-aid kit and giving Davis on last "goodbye," which he returned.

"Goodbye Davis."

"Bye Kari, see ya around I guess."

Kari and Davis were already halfway down the street when it occurred to Davis that he still had Kari's Scarf wrapped around his leg, he called out to her, "Kari!" She heard Davis call her name and stopped. "What about you scarf?" Davis yelled. Kari smiled, "Just hold onto it, It'll give me a reason for me to come see you!" she replied. Davis nodded. "Bye, Davis!" she gave him one last wave and ran after Tai who was already pretty far ahead.

Suddenly Davis felt a hand on his shoulder, "So, you like Kari-chan huh?" Davis looked to see who had put his hand on his shoulder and saw it was Akihiko, he had a grin on his face. "N-No! She just helped me with my cut that's all," Davis said looking hiding the small blush that was making his way on his cheeks. "She also gave you her scarf." Davis couldn't take it, he moved out of Akihiko grip and faced him.

"Look I don't like Kari, ok?"

"Yeah, sure ya don't."

"I don't ok... I gotta go my mom's gonna get worried about me." Davis started walking toward home a little annoyed at Akihiko teasing him. "See ya Davis," Akihiko called. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Davis gave Akihiko one last wave and continued his walk home. "Dumb Akihiko," Davis muttered to him self while kicking an empty soda can. Davis stopped for a moment and stared at the pink scarf that was wrapped around his leg. "Kari huh? She said she'd come back for her scarf but..." Davis once again thought about Kari coming over stepping foot in his house, he blushed. Davis shook his head trying to keep his thoughts off of Kari. "Nah, I probably won't even see her again anyway," he sighed as he finally made his home."

~_Davis Motomiya~_

Davis slowly opened his eyes and looked at his clock it was 8:30 A.M. school didn't start until another hour, but Davis thought it wouldn't hurt to arrive a little early. Davis yawned got up and headed into the bathroom, he turned on the water, as he waited for it to cool he brushed his teeth when that was done he got into the shower and let the warm water wash over him. "That dream, why would I have a random dream about Kari?" Veemon may not have thought he was serious about not having feelings for Kari anymore, but he wasn't lying. Kari was just a friend, there was nothing more to it and never would be, besides Kari had feelings for T.K. they may not have said it, but Davis could tell he could see how Kari would act around T.K especially when they were in the Digital World. Not to mention they were both childhood friends, and they shared a bond they he and Kari would never have. Davis this much and knew it well, he may be the Digidestined courage, but T.K. was the Digidestined of hope and it's always been said that hope and light were both better to together than courage and light. Sure Davis gave everyone the "courage," to fight MaloMyotismon, but T.K. was the real dependable one, he was able to get them of any sticky situation they were in one matter what the odds that why he was name the Digidestined of hope, always dependable and always would be.

Davis sighed and turned of the water stepping out of the shower, he got dressed and walked back into his room. Veemon was still asleep sprawled all over the sheets and drooling, Davis chuckled at the way his friend was sleeping. "I guess you're having a pretty good dream, huh buddy." Davis grabbed his books placed them in the bag, then placed the bag over his shoulder and opened the door closing it softly behind him so he didn't wake his sleeping friend. Davis walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock and still noticed he had some time to kill, he wonder what he should do before he headed to school, his stomach growled give him his answer.

'I might as well get something to eat then,' Davis thought he went into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat, but nothing interesting caught his eye, so after a couple of deciding if he wanted cereal or toast he decided on toast because he could eat it while walking. Davis took a piece of bread and popped it into the toaster and waited for it to heat, after it was cooked he put some butter on it and bit a piece off. It actually tasted better then it tasted last time, but that was main because he had accidentally over cooked it fooling around with Vee. Davis looked at the clock and it read 8:50 A.M. Davis decided he should probably leave if wanted to get to school on time, he double checked to see if he had everything his key was tucked in his pocket and his signature goggles were where they always were and with that Davis headed out the house with the remaining piece of bread hangout his mouth.

~_Kari Kamiya~_

Davis was making his way to school when he realized, he forgot to leave Vee a note to tell him to behave knowing how he was, but Davis figured Vee knew to behave, it would be a pain in the ass to have to explain why there was blue dinosaur creature in his room, Davis sighed just thinking about it. As he got school he noticed a lot of kids walking with there friends talking about sports, video games, hell even girls they liked, but it didn't really seemed to interest him at all. To be truthfully honest Davis loved to talk about that kind stuff, but ever since there final trip to the digital world, he hasn't quite felt the same, dodging all his friends, Ken, Cody, Yolei, even T.K and Kari. It just didn't feel like him at all. And if that didn't him feel worse, further head of him he saw Kari walking along. Davis may have sealed his feelings off for Kari, but that didn't mean they still weren't friends. Davis was about to call out to Kari, but sadly someone beat him to it.

"Kari!" Kari stopped and turned around and waved, "Hey T.K.!" Davis watched as T.K. caught up to Kari and then they both continued to walk towards school. Davis walked a little slower so Kari and T.K. couldn't see him. Then it occurred to him, it didn't matter if they saw him or not all three of them were in the same class, Davis sighed, "Oh, this is going to be an interesting school day isn't it."

_To be Continued!_

A/N: I'm so guys that I haven't updated in so long, but this chapter was actually giving me a bit of trouble;3 But luckily I was able to get it rolling and get this chapter out to you guys;) Well look for the next chapter soon! Hope you liked it, RnR! Catch ya Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Memories of you

Chapter 3

"Ok, class today we're going to read Romeo and Juliet and try to interrupt the the meaning of love, as well as try to understand why we think the characters are in the situation they're in," the teacher explained. Davis sighed and continued to look out the window not really seeming to care what the teacher was blabbering on about. Davis was really bored, so bored he would occasionally catch himself staring at Kari or T.K. much to his dismay, but thankfully either of them caught him staring. "Geez, I swear class drags on forever," Davis complained a little to loudly. "Well, Mr. Motomiya you think class is boring do you?" the teacher asked walking toward an unsuspecting Davis. The teacher walked over to his desk, the class watching silently. "Yeah, and the teacher's just a pain in the ass, stupid boring lectures," he grumbled, unknown to him the teacher was standing right next to him, a pissed off expression on her face. "Ahem, Mr. Motomiya," She said gaining his attention, he looked over and saw a pissed off teacher staring directly at him. 'Oh, my day is just starting off fantastic isn't.' he thought sarcastically. "So, Mr Motomiya what were you saying about me being a pain in the ass?"

"I...I uh... I was..." Davis sighed, "I can't get out of this can I," Davis said in defeat. "No, you can't, now wait outside until class is over I'd like to speak with you." Davis sighed and got up from his seat all eyes on him as he exited the classroom. The teacher walked back up to the front of her desk and addressed the class. "Ok, now back to what I was saying..." The class now focused on her, Kari and T.K. silently looking at each other, hoping Davis was "ok," they didn't say anything, but they noticed that Davis had been acting weird ever since their last trip to the Digital World, but never got to see him due to the fact he seemed to be avoiding them or he'd been busy doing other things. "Kari-chan can you please read this sentence on the page please?" The teacher asked. "Ok... Good Pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Teacher clapped her hands together, "Ok good, now T.K. what do you think that means?" "Well I..." Class had ended, and most of the students were heading to lunch. Kari had told T.K. that she'd try and talk to Davis and see what was up and that he could head to lunch with out her.

"Ok, Kari see ya later." T.K. gave Kari a wave as he headed toward the cafeteria. "See ya later T.K.," Kari called. Kari decided to wait outside the classroom until Davis was finished talking with the teacher. Kari unknown to Davis watched as the teacher called him back into the classroom. He came of the classroom a few minutes later, with an unreadable look on his face.

"Hey, Davis," She called gaining his attention. "Oh, hey Kari what's up is there a problem?" he asked walking up to her. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," Kari said. "Ok, what up?" Davis asked. "Well, I was hoping you could answer that,"Kari stated. Davis looked at Kari confused. "Me? There's nothing bothering me I-" Kari cut him off, "Davis we know you've been avoiding us, but what we don't know is why." Kari had a concerned, yet serious look on her face. Davis hated when she gave that face, it meant that no matter what Davis wouldn't be able to wiggle his way out of this, no matter how hard he tried. Davis sighed, "Look Kari, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, but I've been going through something and I'm having a tough time sorting it out that's all, ok?" he said, hoping that satisfied her and she wouldn't push any further. Luckily for him, Kari decided she was satisfied by his answer at least not for now. Kari had a feeling that what ever Davis was going through it was going to take sometime, she just wasn't sure how much.

"So Davis wanna head to lunch with me?" She asked. Davis looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Kari, but the teacher asked me to run a little errand for her in the library. I'll see ya later though, tell T.K. and everyone I said "hi," "Davis wait I'll..." But he was already gone. Kari sighed, ' Davis... why won't you tell me what's wrong? I want to help.' Kari decided that she'd worry about Davis later and headed toward the Cafeteria.

~_T.K. Takaishi~_

Kari made her way toward the Cafeteria Davis still weighting heavily on her mind, even though she told herself she'd worry about it later. She hated it when people she cared about lied or hid things from her. It felt as though they didn't really trust her at all, and that's exactly what Davis was doing right now, didn't he trust her enough to tell her what was going on after all they'd been through? Kari had been so lost in thought she hadn't even realized she had made it to the Cafeteria already, she came to a set of double doors pushing them open. The lunch room was packed everyone was talking loudly amongst their friends, as Kari looked around for T.K. and the rest of the gang, she heard a familiar voice called her name, "Kari!" They shouted. Kari looked to her right and saw T.K. standing up waving his hand. She walked over to the table and saw everyone sitting around eating their lunch, Ken and Yolei were having a conversation and Cody sat quietly eating his lunch. Cody nodded his way of saying "hello," Yolei and Ken were so wrapped up in their topic they didn't see Kari sit down at the table.

"So, how'd talking with Davis go?" T.K. asked gaining Kari's attention. Kari sighed, "Davis claims there's nothing wrong with him, but I know he's lying. But what hurts me the most is that he won't tell me what's bothering him, doesn't he trust me enough as a friend to know I care?" A sad look made it's way on to Kari face. T.K. hated seeing Kari like this, she just more than friend to him, she like a sister so to see her like this made him want to help her with everything he had. He put a hand on Kari's shoulder forcing her to look at him.

"Hey, why don't I go and talk to Davis myself, who knows maybe he'll open up to me," T.K. said smiling, causing Kari to smile as well. "Well, I'm gonna go get my lunch, I'll be back." Kari got up and went to go get lunch, wondering what Davis was up to right now...

~_Yolei Inoue~_

The last bell hand rung for the day signaling school had come to an end. T.K. said his goodbyes and told Kari that he'd see her later and hopefully he could get Davis to open up to him. Kari wished him luck and headed started her long trek home. T.K grabbed his bag and headed out the door, luckily Davis had just walked by him. "Davis," he called luckily grabbing his attention. "Hey Davis, I really need to talk to you about something is that ok?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Davis asked.

T.K. sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I talked to Kari earlier and she..." T.K. sighed, "Davis is there anything bothering you?" T.K. asked. Davis looked at T.K. and started laughing, T.K. on the other hand couldn't tell what was so funny. "Hahaha... geez, why are you and Kari being worry warts today, I tell you the same thing I told Kari... I perfectly fine, ok?" Davis stated. T.K. on the other could tell that Davis was lying, but if Davis didn't want to own up to the fact that something was truly bothering him, who was he to push him right? Davis was like another brother to him, Yeah, sure they fought a lot, maybe sometimes they disagreed on things... but at the end of the day, they were still best friends fighting to save the one thing that had caused them to develop their "bond" in the first place the Digital World.

"So T.K. is that all you had to ask me about?"

"..."

"T.K. dude, are you ok?" Davis waved his hand in front of his face, T.K. had a distant look in his eyes like he was in deep thought. "Yo, T.K.!" Davis shouted loud enough for T.K. to snap out of his sudden trance.

"... Oh, Yeah... sorry about that I was just thinking about something, but yeah, that's pretty much all I had to ask you. Davis Kari's really worried about you..." T.K. looked at Davis and noticed his demeanor had changed, he seemed a little bit pale, and his eyes seemed unreadable, T.K. couldn't tell at all what his friend was thinking. "L-Look T.K. I'll see ya later ok? And tell Kari I'm fine... I-I gotta go, see ya!" Davis gave T.K. a wave and then sped down the street, refusing to look back.

"Davis wait- *Sigh* so much for telling Kari I'd take care of it, huh." T.K. sighed and made his way toward home, hoping that what was ever plaguing Davis, he'd be able to get over it soon. T.K. couldn't explain it, but he had a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen he just couldn't tell... suddenly he heard some scream.

"Hey, kid watch out!"

BANG!

Before T.K. had the chance to register what just happened he saw what looked like the body of a boy and a pair of... cracked goggles. T.K. knew that could only mean one thing...

"DAVIS!"

_To be continued!_

A/N: Well here's chapter 3:) I hope you all enjoy it? Sorry if it not my best one, but I have another chapter for you sometime soon, see ya later. Don't forget to R&R:3


	4. Chapter 4

Memories of you

Chapter 4

Blood flooded the ground, a pair of once perfect goggles now cracked and broken. The body of a young boy now lies bath in that blood, he's unconscious, close to death. A car, the windows shattered the once perfect car turned to shit. A body of a man lies in that car , his body crushed and broken from impact, he is dead. People are huddled around the horrific scene staring in horror. Suddenly T.K.'s voice is heard moving through the crowd.

"Excuse me, please let me though!" he says, fear clearly in his voice. T.K. finally makes his way to the front, and what he sees in front of him makes his blood run cold and his face become pale. His best friend Davis was lying in a pool of blood either dead or unconscious, he felt the urge to throw up, but held it back. Suddenly sirens could be heard coming from further down the street, but at this moment none of this mattered to T.K. he was more concerned with his best friends lifeless body lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Let us through, this is an emergency!" A couple of Paramedics came rushing onto the scene, they brushed by T.K. but he was still in too much shock to even move. One of the Paramedics ran over to the car with the beat up body and checked to see if the man still had a pulse, while the other Paramedic ran over to Davis's body. T.K. hoped that Davis was alive, even if there was just a slim chance. The Paramedic over by the car shook his head, "No, sadly this guy didn't make it." T.K. felt his hope dim a bit, but he refused to let fade away completely. All was suddenly quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of T.K.'s heartbeat as it unsteadily beat against his ears. After what felt life a life time, the Paramedic said something that made T.K.'s spirits lift immensely.

"Hey, we've got a pulse. It's very faint, but if we hurry he might just make it," The paramedic stated. As T.K. heard this he felt a bit of fear well up inside as his friend could die still, but there was also a chance that he could live as well and he'd rather take the chance that Davis could live and hold onto that hope than dwell on the negative. That's when it occurred to T.K. that he need to stay with Davis to make sure he was ok. Luckily most of the shock of the event had left his body and allowed him to move. He ran over to them as they loaded Davis's unconscious body on a stretcher.

"Move kid, we've got a barely alive victim here and we need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible," one of the Paramedics stated. "I know that. But please understand he's my best friend please, please let me go with you!" he pleaded. The paramedic looked at the kid skeptically, he wasn't sure if the kid was telling the truth, yet there was something deep down that told him that he was.

"Fine, Kid you can ride, but don't get in our way got?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Ok, come' on who knows how long your friends got."

The two Paramedics loaded Davis's body into back of the van and began administering oxygen and IV fluids hoping to sustain his life at least until they reached the hospital. T.K. sat in silence like he promised and let the two Paramedics do jobs. T.K. on the other hand had other problems to worry about... he still had to tell Kari and the gang what happend, as well someone had to tell his parents and sister... but most all he had to tell Veemon. Just the thought of it made T.K. heart go out to the little guy, he knew how attached the little guy was attached to Davis, they were basically like two peas in a pod, one kind of didn't function without the other. Hopefully the little guy would take the news well...

"For now though, I've got call Kari." T.K. pulled out his phone and began dialing.

_~Ken Ichijouji~_

"Ok, if I double the two and minus the four I... ugh! This is really confusing!" Kari scratched her head, this math problem was killing her, she able figure out everything else, but for some reason this particular problem she just couldn't grasp. Kari was so focused on her work, that she didn't realize that her best friend and Partner Gatomon had woken for her slumber.

"S-something wrong Kari," Gatomon asked yawning. Kari turned around facing her she sighed, " Oh nothing, just suck on a problem that's all. Did I wake you I'm sorry." "Oh, no. I was gonna wake anyway, besides I hungry." A low growl came from Gatomon's stomach, Kari giggled, "I'm not surprised you did-" Kari was cut off by the sound of her cellphone going off. She reached inside her bag and checked the caller I.D. to see that it was T.K.

'I wonder what T.K. would want. I wonder if his talk with Davis went ok.' "Hello? T.K.?" For a few minutes there was nothing but silence, this started to make Kari a bit nervous. "T.K. are you there?" she asked. After a few moments or so T.K. spoke hesitation in his voice like it was hard for him to say what ever it was he had to say.

"Kari something... something's happened." Kari felt her heart quicken at this sudden news. 'what could it be? Did someone get hurt? Were they in trouble?' "Kari are you there?" she heard T.K. ask. She snapped out over her thoughts. "Yeah I'm here, T.K. what happened are you, ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine, but Davis he..." T.K. sounded like he was gonna choke if he continued any further, but he had to force himself to continue he had to tell Kari, she was Davis's friend too. "Davis? What happened is he ok?" Kari asked fear ebbing away at her.

"No Kari he's not. Davis... he got in a really bad accident and he's in critical condition. The doctor have been doing everything they can, right now he's in stable condition, but he keeps drifting in out." Kari felt her heart stop, Davis was hurt, he was in the hospitial in critical condition. "T.K. have contacted everyone else?" "Nope, I decided to talk to you first."

"Ok, contact the others, I'll tell Tai."

"Yeah, sure."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that Kari closed her phone. "Kari is everything ok?" Gatamon asked, sensing the sudden change in Kari demeanor. "Well, Gatomon Davis... Davis is in the hospital he's in really bad shape." Kari felt the tears starting to come, but she held them back she couldn't let Gatomon see her tears. "I-I'll be back in a bit just stay here until I get back ok?" She closed the door behind her, leaving Gatomon with a saddened look on her face.

'Kari'

Kari grabbed her jacket and headed down the hall to her brothers room, knocking on his door. After a few minutes Tai answered. "Yeah little Sis what's up?" Kari wasn't sure how to began, but she had to tell Tai, to Tai Davis was like another him always rambunctious, and goofy, but at the end of the day he always wanted to do what was right and help he friends no matter what the cost, that was one of the main reason Tai had come to like Davis. As well as the fact that they both like the same sport. Kari took a deep breath and began telling Tai exactly what T.K. had told her.

"Tai, Davis he..."

_~Cody Hida~_

Kari felt like she was flying at the speed of sound, she was flying down the street so fast, dodging people with ease. Luckily Tai was able to keep up with no problem. As soon as they made there way inside the hospital building Kari went straight up to the receptionist. The lady looked Kari and smiled and with a cheery tone said, "Hello how may I help you?" Thankfully Tai was there because Kari was breathing so hard from all the running, that it would take her a while before she could preform coherent sentences.

"Yeah, well is there a Mr. Motomiya here?"

"Motomiya, let me check."

A couple moments later the receptionist responded, "Yes, he was in critical condition earlier, but now he seems to be stable he's now in room 205, down the hall to the right."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

The receptionist nodded and continued back to what she was doing. Kari and Tai walked down the hall and turned to to right and saw T.K. as well the others sitting outside the room. Yolei was crying into Ken's jacket while Ken, T.K. and Cody seemed to be lost in their own thoughts on the situation at hand. T.K. looked up and noticed Tai and Kari headed them.

"Hey Kari, Tai."

They both nodded. "So how is he?" Tai asked. "Finally stable for now, he's not drifting in and out like earlier, but the doctors are still keeping a close eye on him." T.K. Stated. "So have you told anyone else or is it just us. "No, I got in contact with his parents and told them, and they said that they were on a business trip and be back first thing in the morning." "Have you called Izzy or Mimi or Sora?" T.K. asked. Tai nodded no I haven't told them, but I will I just have to figure out how to.

"Heh, I know I still have to break the news to Matt." Suddenly T.K. felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I'll tell Matt, oh and lets not forget about Joe too." Tai said cracking a small smile. "Thanks Tai." Causing T.K. to crack a small smile. Suddenly the door to Davis's room opened up a doctor stepping out.

"Well what do we have here, Your all his friends I presume." They all nodded. "How is he doctor?" Kari couldn't help herself from asking. The doctor sighed, "Well to be honest your friend is very lucky we got to him when we did otherwise it would worse. He lost massive amounts of blood, we had to give him a blood transfusion. He's also suffered a major brain injury, which sadly has caused him to go into a coma.

"A coma!"

"Yes."

W-well is there a chance he'd be able to come out of it?" Yolei asked.

The doctors sighed again, this time brushing a hand through his hair. "I really should be telling this to the parents, but seeing as you all truly care for him... well to answer your question there is a chance that he could come out it..." Yolei breath a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness I-"

"But..." The doctor cut her off, "It could be months, weeks, or even years. It's also entirely up to Davis himself."

"I-Is there also a possibility that he may not wake up at all?" Kari asked dreading the question she just asked. The doctor just nodded. Suddenly a nurse came running down the hall.

"Doctor you're needed room 101 it's urgent!"

"Yes, I'm coming. If you'll excuse me." Everyone nodded and the doctor and nurse made there way down the hall way disappearing around the corner. Everyone remain quiet all in thought about the newly relaid information. Tai sighed, "Ugh, and I thought that telling everyone before would he hard. Anyway I think we should go visiting hour are almost over." Everyone silently nodded. As everyone began leaving, Kari decided to stay behind for a second, the door was slightly opened from when the door had been inside the room. Kari looked back to see if everyone had left and when she saw they were all gone, she went inside the room.

The first thing she noticed was Davis's head was wrapped in bandages. He also had an oxygen mask and his arm was hooked up to an IV. She hated seeing someone like this, especially if it was someone she cared for. She knew she had needed to leave before someone caught her, so she walked up to Davis's still body and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Kari hoped that Davis woke up sometime soon. And with that she silently walked out of the room and went to go meet the others.

_To Be Continued!_

A/N: Well this Chapters done:3 I hope you all enjoy. Oh and to help clear somethings up Kari, T.K. and everyone are in middle school. While Tai and Matt and the old digidestined are in high school. So that explains why Tai is around during this whole thing. Oh and don't worry the Original Digidestined will show up in the next chapter just in case you were wondering. So Stay tuned:3


End file.
